This invention lies in the field of protective enclosures for fragile or delicate articles and relates to enclosures which protect such articles from mechanical shock and from moisture. More particularly it relates to means forming an air cushion around the article which absorbs shocks, includes moisture, and serves as a safety float in case the article is dropped in water.
Many devices have been made and used in the past using inflatable compartments for flotation, insulation, protection against shock or heat loss, and the like. They have included pneumatic jackets to surround heated or cooled liquids for heat insulation, inflatable packaging units having recesses to receive stored articles, inflatable liners for boxes, and other arrangements. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,729,259 to Abrams, 3,366,231 to Trakas, and 3,587,794 to Mattel. All of these schemes work reasonably well for their intended purposes but have limited utility and do not have the capability of holding articles of varying sizes and shapes to protect them against injury. Some are designed to hold only articles of a specific size and shape, others merely provide a space surrounded to some extent by inflated cushioning material in which articles are free to fall from one position to another and be damaged, while others provide cushioning material only in certain locations with no protection in other locations.